nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The People
'"The People" '''is the eighteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-sixth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 9, 2014. In the episode, three individual VMK citizens narrate the story of Grace's first five weeks in office. . The Episode Ordi Nary missed President Amy. Nicholas was weak and Grace was distant. She didn't know anything about Grace. Who was she anyway? Before Vice President, what position did she hold? The Secretary of New Orleans? Or Interior? She was an unknown. Ordi slid across the concrete with her roller blades. She had customers. "What can I get you tonight?" "I'll have the steak." "Tuna tartar." "Coming right up!" Ordi said. "Ordi!" her boss yelled. He was a colossal douchesack. "Yeah?" "Put on Channel One. Grace is gonna speak." Ordi growled and switched the large television to Channel One. Sure enough, Grace's Cabinet was awaiting her arrival. "Amazing how fast we go through Presidents these days," one customer said. Ordi shrugged. "Anyone is better than Ridicholas." "Amen," the woman said. "The President of the Virtual Magic Kingdom." The diner clapped quietly. The speech was only happening just beyond the walls. Ordi paused by the kitchen to watch. Grace thanked the Edwardian Congress for the position. She named Aaron, the Chief Justice, as her Vice President. She decided to keep the existing Cabinet, much to the relief of the public. She vowed to rebuild the relationship between the people and the government. She promised to ensure every citizen lived in a better world. But then she spoke of Tomorrowland. And the passion of her words began to tighten hearts. Ordi felt herself getting weaker. And then Grace finished her speech. She finished with a declaration. The crowd clamored. The Virtual Magic Kingdom had just declared war on Tomorrowland. THREE WEEKS LATER "Where did you get that?" Missy Forchun asked another girl at the museum. She was wearing a rare set of platinum ears. "Oh," the girl said, fluffing her hair, "from the government." Missy groaned. "You're so lucky!" Missy hated the new economy. Grace's administration would, everyday, randomly disperse luxury items to the citizens of VMK. Members of the government could hold contests, games, or events with the end prize being a luxury item. This was how Grace said the kingdom could circulate "rare." But for Missy, who loved new flashy things, but had the worst of luck, had yet to become so lucky. "Mom!" Missy whined. Her mother rolled her eyes and tore her eyes off an authentic Vermeer. "What?" "Can't we just ask the government for new stuff?" Her mother glanced around. "The government is shit." Missy nodded. "I still want platinum ears." TWO WEEKS LATER Spencer Tate watched wide eyed from his apartment. On the border of Tomorrowland and VMK, soldiers were marching toward each other. The fighting began about three days ago. VMK's army was widely unprepared for a War. Tomorrowland, however, seemed ready and able. The Archduke was being compared to Hitler, Stalin, Kim Jung Un, and Charlie Sheen. Spencer didn't expect this. He remembered his conversations with his friends at college. How glorious war must be. He remembered the Gallifreyan descendants in the dining hall always planning an attack. What were they thinking now? Spencer crossed the room. He lifted his draft notice. His eyes traveled back to the growing barricades on the border. Amy wanted peace. Nicholas wanted power. And Grace wanted war. How they could have impeached Amy was a mystery, Spencer thought to himself. Spencer was not necessarily surprised by his draft notice; the army was in cruddy shape. Nonetheless, he wasn't confident of VMK's ability to win. In fact, he didn't foresee either side winning. Curfews, executions, espionage, and treason were all becoming normal in VMK. And Grace had only been President for five weeks. Spencer looked at himself in the mirror. He was a young guy, only 22. But he could see how tired he looked. He had spent all night thinking. Spencer went back to the window. The soldiers continued to march from Gallifrey Castle toward the border. With the nations in such close proximity, both sides were soon to suffer structural losses. There would be no battlefields. Only the streets. Something in the plaza caught Spencer's view. The town mailman was trying to make his rounds, but he was stopped by the soldiers. To his, albeit slight, surprise, Spencer watched the mailman be shot by the police. Spencer shook his head. The first casualty. It was going to be a very long war. Production Continuity and Story Arcs As opposed to doing Grace's point of view, producers opted to use new characters with oridnary lives. The names followed the season one naming strategy. Mets the Mailman made his return this season, though his character did not make a tangible appearance. Producers announced this would be a permanent change, as Mets was "unreliable." References The economy described by Missy Forchun directly reflects the economy of OVMK inflicted by Grace. The Archduke is being compared to famous dictators and Charlie Sheen. Trivia *Producers regard this as one of their more creative episodes. *Ridicholas is a term producers particularly enjoy. *Ordi Nary's story is deliberately jumbled-seeming so that the direct announcement of war on Tomorrowland stands out more. *Producers attempted to use this episode to cover more ground in VMK; several rooms have never been used for storytime. The VMK Gallery and the Sci-Fi Dine-In made their first appearances. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes